The Gamer and the World
by RP741
Summary: Some crazy shit happened down the line and now Hyoudou Issei ended up as the Gamer. Disclaimer: I do not own Highschool DxD.
1. chapter 1

**A.N:** _Something I had in mind, a rewrite. I would like some constructive criticism over my writtings, thank you._

 ** _Before you start, you should know a few things:_**

 _The **Issei** (and some other characters) in this fic will be **out of character**._

 _This will be an **AU** -ish kind of story._

 _ **Stupid** and **inconsistent logic** will be applied._

 _This fic will touch 'some' **mature themes**._

 _If you do not appreciate those kind of contents, please, leave. You have been warned, do not force yourself to read something that you don't like. You will only get frustrated as a result. And then you'll start getting aggressive. Really, just **drop it** if you hate it._

 **TGNTW: Chapter 1**

 *** You have slept in your bed. HP and MP fully restored! ***

Issei Hyoudou stared up blankly at the words floating in front of him. Feeling strange. He should have been surprised to see them, and to tell the truth, he was. But it felt like he had to describe the word surprise to get his point across. Surprise, it is the feeling you get when something unexpected happens. It meant that your expectations were blown away and you were left wondering what happened, your heart fluttering, your mind blown, and your mouth hanging agape as your breath was caught up on your throat as you wonder what the fuck is going on. That is surprise.

And that was not how he felt.

There was no fluttering of his heart. His mouth was not agape. And his mind definitely worked well -even though he should at least feel fuzzy from having just woken up- It was weird. It was hard to describe, but somehow, it was as if his feelings were..numbed. Because he knew there was no way for him to be calm after just reading those words. Those specific words that meant so much more than they looked. He had dreamed of seeing them for a long time. Ever since he read Han JeeHan's adventures.

In his shoes, anyone else who knew what kind of powers being the Gamer offered would have cried their joy at the top of their lungs, at the very least. But he wasn't them. At the moment, he didn't feel like doing that. He wasn't up to celebrate. Oh, he was happy. But not 'that' happy.

The feeling, it was.. Annoying. Yet, it didn't feel as bad as that. It was as if the fact that he wasn't feeling happy or surprised barelly registered into his mind. Once again, he felt as if there was something wrong with him.

He spent a few moment wondering what was wrong until, he finally recalled a certain piece of information.

" Toggle Gamer's Mind to Low Mode."

 *** Gamer's Minds have been set to Low Mode!***

It all happened too fast. He was subjected to an immediate mood swing. Something that made him unable to keep hold of his emotions. A grin broke his once frowning face as a squeal of both joy and excitement left his mouth. It didn't matter that it was still 5 in the morning. It didn't matter if he just woke every single person in the neighborhood.

He was the Gamer. THE GAMER. What else was there to say?

" ISSe-

... What the hell are you doing?"

Indeed.

What was he doing? He had no recollection of how he got naked and practically danced a poor reproduction Ricardo's legendary indecent dancing. But he did dance Ricardo naked.

Still, he had to say something to his incredulous looking father. And..probably stop his stupid dance now.

He could get back to it later.

" Hey dad!" He was met with a stern glare in response. Though, it was not enough to get him to stop grinning. He doubted he would stop anytime soon. Yup, not the even the incoming rant/lecture would get him down.

" Son, your screams probably woke up half the neighborhood and I find you giggling like a maniac at 5 in the morning. Unless you are high, I seriously cannot think of any reason for you to act like that."

Well, his father wasn't that far off. He was indeed feeling high. Very high on happiness. If weed gave you the possibility of feeling like him at the moment, then he could understand why people would easily get addicted to it. But he hadn't smoked weed. If he did, then he wouldn't be having hallucinations of being the gamer right now. Instead, he would be having an orgy with an army of giant boobed amazon maidens. And since there were no girls in sight, it meant he wasn't dreaming. Which surprisingly felt good, he couldn't stop himself from giggling every time his thoughts drifted towards his current predicament.

" -ou're really starting to scare me right now..."

Oh right, he forgot his father was there. " I'm alright Dad. Everything is alright. It's just..I'm feeling really good. But I assure you, there's nothing to worry about. So go back to your room and enjoy a good morning sleep with mom. It's Sunday. I'll be taking care of breakfast. Hell! I'll take care of everything!!"

His father looked like he really wanted to punch him and argue, or anything else along those lines. But what was there to talk about? Issei just told him he was feeling high. Those were not his exact words but that was how he heard them. And it was not a good idea to brawl with his son, especially when the later was not exactly in his right mind.

In the end, the Hyoudou patriarch left out a heavy sight and just walked away without another word. He was better off getting some quality time with his wife anyway.

Issei for his part, still couldn't wipe his grin from his face. He watched as his father walked away and waited a moment before locking his door. He didn't want anyone to intrude in what he was going to do next. First, he needed to calm down. Deep breaths weren't helping, so he had to rely on Gamer's Mind managed to bring him peace. So he toggled it to medium.

It was only then that he gained some clarty.

" Okay, that was freaky." He muttered to himself, finally getting his senses together. Issei passed his hand over his face, feeling his sore cheeks and rubbing them down. " I'm never bringing this Gamer's mind to low ever again. That just wasn't right."

He wasted a few seconds reorganizing his thoughts. Getting his head in the game. Haha... Then finally he decided to check out his new powers. Beginning from his status.

 **Name: Hyoudou Issei**

 **Title: The Gamer**

 **Race: Human**

 **Status: Alive**

 **Affiliation: Self/Hyoudou Family**

 **Level: 11**

 **Experience: 0/2200 to next level**

 **HP: 900/900 [1%1%]**

 **MP: 260/260 [1%1%]**

 **STR: 8**

 **DEX: 7**

 **VIT: 9**

 **INT: 13**

 **WIS: 10**

 **CHA: 3**

 **Perk Points: 0**

And he had to admit, it wasn't bad. He definitely expected somethig worse. Something like starting the game from level 1, or even 0. But that wouldn't make much sense. After all, he was already a perfectly walking, working individual. It wouldn't be right if he had to start over from 0. Still, he didn't expect his highest stat to be intelligence.

But thinking about it, it all made sense. As a human, he was trained to use his mind from birth. And proof of that was the fact that he managed to score in the top 100 on the Kuoh academy entrance exam. His Charisma on the other hand... It was mediocre. He knew he never was good with people. But 3 points? That was just pushing it.

But, for all he knew, Charisma may have different parameters from his other stats. After all, it was just a concept. Something people couldn't grasp but was just..there.

Still, doing that would just make the system unnecessarily complicated. He hated when things got messy. It was like those hours long eroge games where you have to do thousands of quests just to score one girl. Really, it would have been better if they were to get to the point immediately. Everyone knew the players were there for the sex scenes. Nothing else.

He was getting sidetracked but the point was, it would be better if there was some tutorial to help him.

 ** _* Do you wish to read the guide?*_**

 ** _* Yes/No *_**

Couldn't you have showed up sooner?

 *** Stats ***

 *** Quests ***

 *** Skills ***

 *** Perks ***

 *** Reputation Relationship ***

 *** Dungeons ***

He began with stats. One thing he noticed was the fact that he didn't have to manually select everything to proceed. He just had to think about it, which was quite handy. Get it? Handy! Haha... Anyway, stats.

 **Name: Your name.**

 **Title: Your title. Depending on it, the gamer can gain many bonuses and/or disadvantages.**

 **Race: Your origin.**

 **Status: It is a representation of your current state.**

 **Affiliation: Where your loyalty lies.**

 **Level: A representation of your overall strength.**

 **Experience bar: A bar meant to show how much experience you need to level up.**

 **Experience:** **A numerical representation of knowledge.**

 **HP bar: In red. A representation of your Health.**

 **HP: Health Points.**

 **MP bar: In blue. A representation of the status of your Mana pool.**

 **MP: Mana Points.**

 **STR: Strength. A representation of your general physical strength.**

 **DEX: Dexterity. Your ability to perform quickly and skillfully.**

 **VIT: Vitality. Your capacity to live and develop.**

 **INT: Intelligence. The capacity of your mind to understand, aquire and apply knowledge to practice.**

 **WIS: Wisdom. Your ability to apply relevant knowledge in an insightful way, and to distinguish the wise from the unwise.**

 **CHA: Charisma. Your ability to influence without the use of logic.**

 **Permanent stat points can only be attained through level ups or quest rewards.**

 *** Quests ***

 **There are two kind of quests: Main Quests and Side Quests.**

 **\- Main Quests: Mainly related to the goal set by The One from above, these quests can trigger lots of events for the Gamer to develop. They obviously come with big rewards.**

 **\- Side Quests: Mainly related to the Gamer's needs, objectives, and actions.**

 **The Gamer is under no obligations to go through Quests if he does not wish to do so.**

 **Quests are the Gamer's main source of Experience outside of dungeons and are essential to his growth.**

 *** Skills ***

 **The Gamer's numerous knowledge and abilities to perform various special actions like running, swimming, flying, and more. Almost anything can be turned into a skill as long as the Gamer puts enough effort into it.**

 *** Perks ***

 **They are different abilities that permanently affect the Gamer.**

 *** Reputation and Relationship ***

 **A representation of social standing with a person, a group, a city, a faction, or a realm.**

Alright, he got the gist of it, there were some things that seemed oddly vague to him. But, at least, he got a explanation before he was thrown out to fend off on his own. Speaking of, he wasn't exactly supposed to be on his own was he? There was apparently a millennium old Dragon inside of him. The problem was, he didn't know how to talk to that entity. It was related to some awakening he had to do, but sadly, he couldn't remember the exact details of what he had to do. He was willing to bet that it was related to his level of intelligence or wisdom that he couldn't recall most of the first tutorial. Which spoke level about his stats considering those two were his highest ones.

Anyway, he obviously needed to level up. And he had to do so fast if he wanted to be ready for any of the future battles that awaited him. Because yes, he was going to fight. He didn't know against who yet, but he knew it was something big.

.. And he also had to cook breakfast.

 *** New Quest: Breakfast! ***

 **Description:**

 **Cook an acceptable meal for the Hyoudou family!**

 **Duration:**

 **2 Hours and 30 minutes.**

 **Rewards:**

 **Success: 10 XP. 50 Rep with Hyoudou Hana. 20 Rep with Hyoudou Handa. ***

 **Failure: None**

 *** Accept/Decline ***

He clicked on accept. Forgetting for a second that his powers were independent of manual manipulation. It was of no consequence. He was just going to make some toast and be done with it. Afterwards, he was going to do the dishes, clean up his room... What else was there to do? Hmm, he wasn't really a good child was he? He's never done mundane housework before. No wonder he could gain 50 Rep just from cooking breakfast.

Yeah...

It wasn't funny.

He really needed to get better. And it wasn't only with his parents. It was at everything. He was weak, stupid, and frankly detestable. So much that most of his classmates hated him, his teachers barely supported him, and the only reason he hasn't been kicked out of Kuoh academy yet was because he had yet to get caught explicitly breaking the rules. He wouldn't even start about his parents. They were trying hard not to give up on him. He was probably a huge disappointment to them, after all, he never did anything to make them proud. Except, maybe for that time he managed to score the Kuoh academy entrance exam. And even then it wasn't for them, it wasn't because he wanted to prepare his future. No. It was for the girls.

The girls that now despised his name.

It was sad.

He wondered why he never thought about his situation this way. Was it because he was too caught up goofing around with Motohama and Matsuda? Or because he was too dumb to realize it? What brought the change in perspective? Why was he even thinking about these stuff? Was it another hidden effect of Gamer's Mind? Thinking about it, he never checked out that skill did he?

 *** Skill Stats ***

\- **Gamer's Body [Level Max: This skill allows you to live your everyday life like a game. Because there is no Stamina Bar, you will not tire even after running or exercising around for days. You will not feel winded even after countless battles. But, you will receive various negative status effects for your troubles.**

 **\- Gamer's Mind [Level Max: This skill is like a shield that prevents negative psychological effects from affecting the user. Though, beware that Gamer's Mind is not absolute and can be bypassed by some powerful beings.**

 **Gamer's Mind have four degree of uses: Low, Medium, High and Extreme. Each one having their own uses for different kind of situations.**

 ***Low (unadvised): For when you really feel like relaxing or stupid enough to take your guards down. It can serve when you want to loose stress through natural means. Though, it also means that your mind will have no filters and your emotions are likely to run rampant.**

 ***Medium: For everyday use. It does not impact greatly on your mind as it just helps you focus on your goals or whatever you set your mind to do.**

 ***High: For high pressure situations. It is some sort of filters that dampers your emotions to allow for higher focus.**

 ***Extreme (unadvised): For, and strictly for when the Gamer is fighting. All emotions are dulled until the Gamer feels like they are not affecting his decisions. Highly effective when fighting inside dungeons but strongly unadvised when fighting alongside allies.**

Interesting. So it was indeed because of Gamer's Mind that he felt so serious at the moment. Though, he didn't know what brought him to focus on reflection to begin with. Likely, it had something to do with his desire to level up, a wish to be better. Probably, but he wasn't entirely sure.

Not when his powers just admitted that his Gamer's Mind was not an almighty skill.

Still, it was better if he thought about it later. He had more pressing issues at hand. Things like his skills. Or the lack of skills listed on his tab despite the fact that he knew he had dozens of mundane one. Such as running for example. But, he was going to work on them later too. For now, it was time to cook and start earning himself some points with his parent.

 **~~ TGNTW ~~**

Cooking was not easy. No, it was hard. Some people even made an art out of it. And Hyoudou Issei was not one of those artists. He hardly ever focused on any arts other than pornography (and yes, pornography is an art). Well, until now that is. Now, he could really tell how hard it was to cook. He could have chosen simplicity and went along with his original plan, simple burred toasts and some eggs. But he had second thoughts, his parents deserved better than that. They deserved the best he could offer them just for putting up with his idiotic behavior until now. Not that they were going to start to see him like someone new just because he cooked breakfast, but it would still help in the long run. So yeah, he had to make something special that day.

Sadly, his list of recipes only contained basic ones such as boiled rice, fried eggs, fries, just the basics really. He was not one that appreciated complicated stuff. So it was no wonder that he ended up messing up his first tries at making non poisonous cookies. Nor the next ones. Nonetheless, he was determined to succeeded this time. His Gamer powers helping him staying fresh and focused on the task. So much that he missed the fact that he had already wasted two hours trying. Or the fact that his mother has been watching him for the last few minutes with a smile on her face. By the ninth try, he finally succeed. It was a plain looking plate of cookies. It didn't have nothing particular in it. But he made it with care, he made it with love (not really), and that was what mattered.

" And..done!" He cheered, smirking proudly at his accomplishment. He eagerly turned around and paused once he finally caught sight of his mother. Hyoudou Hana, dressed in her usual pajamas which consisted of a light colored, loose-fitting shirt and a pair of skimpy shorts. Her dark hair still disheveled. She was smiling brightly at him.

His confidence vanished in an instant.

" I didn't know you could bake." She began, walking up to him. " To what do I owe the pleasure?"

" I..uh.. I just wanted to do..something special." His smile faltered. What was once filled with pride was now one of nervousness. He didn't know why, but he wasn't feeling like telling the truth at the moment. " Cookies..?"

His mother chuckled and took away the plater from him. " Thank you Ise. This has been beautifully done." Now, Issei was not a shy guy. He was as straightforward as a bullet goes but for some reasons, he could not support his mother's loving gaze. For some reasons..

Stupid. He was her son wasn't he? He shouldn't shy away from her.

The sound of her voice brought him back out of his musings. She was talking about the mess he had made. And the provisions he wasted with his failed attempts. He cringed once he saw them. Naturally, he made a mess. He always made a mess. But it wasn't like he meant to. It just happens.

" Sorry about that." He was scratching the back of his head, something he always did when feeling nervous. " I'll clean it up right now."

He got a quest, but he spared it no mind.

" Oh sweety~ What's wrong? Did you really smoke weed? Was life too harsh on you? I'm here you know? You can talk to me whenever you want, mom's here for that."

Even thought it was a playful joke thrown at him. It still was possibly one of the worst kind of jab he's ever taken. And considering he was hated by most of his schoolmates, it was saying something. Still, he didn't find it in him to resent her. These were the results of years of behaving like a fool around. So yeah, she could have this moment. He wasn't going to bitch about it like a depressed teenager. Nah, that was the style of the old Issei. The one who took refuge in porn whenever things went bad.

He was just going to ignore it and get started on his other quest.

" Thanks Mom, I'm gonna start cleaning up now if you don't mind."

" Of course I don't! Thanks honey~" she walked away with a higher beat in her step. And so, Issei began the complicated task of cleaning. It took him time. But, in a way, it was worth it. He got some skills, XP, and Rep points so the gesture wasn't a complete waste of time like he used to tell himself.

Anyway, he finished up, told his parents his accomplishments and walked back to his room. He didn't eat, he wanted to find out if he still needed to feed himself or not. Testing the extent and limits of his powers when he still got the time to prepare.

And finding some other quests to do. For now, he got one about cleaning up his room. It didn't have a time limit and he wasn't feeling up to do it yet so he left it hang around for a while.

He was too busy enjoying his quest rewards anyway, no matter how meager they were.

 *** Quest Cleared! Breakfast! ***

 *** You got: 10 XP. 50 Rep with Hyoudou Hana, 20 Rep with Hyoudou Handa!***

 *** Quest Cleared! Cleaning up!***

 *** You got: 10 XP, 20 Rep with Hyoudou Hana, 5 Rep with Hyoudou Handa!***

Alright. That was some progress. 2180 more XP until he could level up. Now, where was he going to get that much Experience? If his rewards were a meager 10 XP from each quest, then he felt like he was just wasting his time.. but, that wasn't the right kind of mentality he should be having. It was a rotten one that would only lead him towards failure. He's been following it and it did him no good.

Admittedly, he only just became the Gamer. It was arrogant to think of his mentality from yesterday as rotten, he didn't have that much time to change yet. But he was making an effort to, he was trying to leave behind his old goofing self seeing as a lot was at stake here.

And whatever progress he was making with his powers were not to be neglected. Even though it was small, it was still progress.

Psyching himself up, Issei manged to bring himself to clean up his room in the afternoon. Getting rid of all the trash and dirt that he managed to gather in months. It was slightly refreshing.

However, the feeling didn't last, he still had his porn stash to take care of.

And it was going to be hard.

But he couldn't say he made any progress if he still kept all those boxes of 'treasures' as he used to call them. Today, he was taking a big step into the future, his future. And that of the whole world. Plus, he wasn't going to have the time to laze around anymore. So he wasn't going to need porn anymore. With how he was planning on living from now on, it wasn't going to be useful to him anymore.

That's what he told himself as he closed the boxes with duck tape. That's what he kept muttering to himself as he lifted them and brought them outside. But he knew he was only fooling himself.

Sooner rather than later, he was going to regret his decision. He walked away quickly before he could change his mind. Leaving a big part of his teenage life behind.

He had to call Matsuda and Motohama quickly to tell the to take care of 'it' in his stead before he could turn around and take back what belonged to him. The later two came as fast as they could in fear that he was truly going to have second thoughts. And just left as fast as they came...

He didn't mind that, considering the fact the he felt the urge to murder them for even laying their hands on his possessions, it was better that way.

Now, if only he could get rid of the feeling of regret eating up at him, then it wouldn't have been too bad as an ending.

Sadly, next up would be cleaning up his PC.

And God!

Just thinking about it actually hurt him.

Man, what was going on in his head? Another effect of Gamer's Mind? He hoped not.

" Issei! We're out of sugar!"

Thanks God for diversions. He rushed downstairs in record time.

" What is it?" He was upon his mother's face in an instant. " Do you need me to do something?"

".. Go buy some sugar would you?" She voiced after a moment of hesitation. " Take your time, you seem like you need some air."

He nodded vigorously, took the money, and walked out.

He didn't know how he ended up at Matsuda's door. Banging it with all his might while screaming for the sucker to get his ass out of there. He blamed his focused mind for his behavior. Maybe his dad wasn't that far off in saying he was high.

Details.

" MATSUDA! IF YOU DON'T GET OUT IN 5 SECONDS, I'M BRINGING DOWN THIS DOOR! CONSEQUENCES BE DAMNED!"

He yelled out for the third time, ready to make good of his threat. Thankfully, he didn't have to go that far.

Opening the door was a very very pissed off Matsuda. His bald head reflecting some of the late sunlight, giving it a shining appearance. A dark glint shining in his brown eyes as his face was contorted in a expression of anger. Even though Issei towered over his friend, he actually had the presence of mind to take a few steps back and look sheepish. It was well known that Matsuda was the most physically apt of the two. His bald friend had the build of an amateur athlete, an amateur, but an athlete still. And it wasn't that good of an idea to get him all riled up.

" What's wrong with you retard?!" Matsuda wasn't one to get angry over petty things. He was the kind of guy that would laugh off most of the offenses he received and hold no grudge. Well, that's what he liked to think about himself. Reality had other words to describe him. " Would it have fucking hurt you to simply knock on the door like any civilized human would have?"

At least, Issei had the decency of looking apologetic at him.

" Sorry man, it's just that I'm a little..strange right now."

" Yeah right, a little strange. Lets go with that. What do you want? " The other teen replied in a sarcastic tone, an angry scowl on his face.

Issei for his part, didn't know how to convey the gravity of the situation to him. His mind was still messy. Conflicting thoughts keeping him from actually making a decision. But, in the end, his instincts ruled over them, choosing for him. He got on his knees in a formal dogeza pose, and begged. " My babies, let me say goodbye to them. One last time please."

Matsuda had a 'no' ready at the back of his mind, ready to be released with the highest roar a human could muster. But again, he was supposed to be a calm guy wasn't he? Someone who held no grudge, especially with his friends. It helped that he could relate with how Issei was feeling at the moment. Chances were, Issei didn't get a choice in getting rid of his porn stash. His parents may have had a hand in doing that, and what sort of friend was he to refuse his friend in grave times like this? He was many things, but he was no cruel man.

After some consideration, he led the begging form of his friend inside. Intent on comforting him in his times of grievance. He knew how bad it felt to be forced apart from what he cherished. He's been through it once, he didn't wish the same on anyone else.

So he watched as hours passed, he watched as Issei Hyoudou wept in front of a box, whispering apologies, parting words and incoherent mumblings. Some may have found it ridiculous, but he could understand Issei. He wasn't just sorry for the material. No, it was a sign, an expression of his friend's resolve.

He could only stand there and watch. A comforting hand squeezing the other teen's shoulder in a gesture of support.

He didn't know how long it took, but by the time Matsuda walked Issei to the main door, it was already dark outside. The teen spared him a smile he hoped looked refreshing before sending him off. Watching the retreating back of his friend from afar.


	2. Chapter 2

Issei was stuck.

And probably lost.

Not in the sense where he didn't know where to go. Nor in the sense where he couldn't find his way.

No, he was just lost... wondering what he should do.

OK, maybe he was being overly dramatic or may be a tab bit overthinking this. But it was only now, when the joy and excitement from becoming the gamer was gone, when the incomprehensible drive for change finally subsided that he realized.

He was so fucking not ready for this ability. He was supposed to save the world, and sure, it had the intended effect of keeping him motivated, but it also put a ton of pressure on his back. Maybe, if he didn't have gamer's mind active at the moment, he would have just done as he always did. Go with the flow and hope for the best outcome. But that skill was there for a reason. And he did not need it to realize that simply winging it would not work.

And that was why he was lost. Or maybe 'stuck' would be a better way to describe it. Because, for the first time since.. maybe ever, he had to plan his game carefully. He had to use his brain, think of all the paths he could take, and choose the best one.

Naturally, the decision was not easy. There were possibly more than a thousand paths he could take. Just listing them all would take him hours if not days, so actually analysing and picking one was just impossible.

So, when that plan failed, he fell into the second alternative. Choosing a stat and make it his strength until he could properly decide on what to do later on.

Then he had to think it through once again. Which was the real problem.

Planing his moves ahead was a chore. It was slowing his progress. And it was not like he was the kind of guy that liked to make preparations all the time, he was more of a hands on approach guy. **B** **ut** Gamer's mind did not let him have his way. It was annoying to be always thinking, always working his head around his predicament. Because, he simply could not move without thinking.

To put it short, he could not do anything without having afterthoughts. It was simple... And confusing at the same time.

So yeah, when he said he was lost. He was truly lost. Lost in thoughts, and lost in the way too many possible ways to fuck up his game.

He chuckled dryly at those thoughts, finding some sort of humor in the situation. To think that it has only been a couple of hours since he became the Gamer. And he already needed some distractions. Or was it especially because he was new that he stressed up on simple things like these?

Maybe. But his reasons for stressing out were also legitimate. Still, regardless of that, he should stop procrastinating and get down to business. Because, any time spent lazing around doing nothing was more time gained by his future opponents to get stronger.

Finding himself a small bit of motivation, Issei decided to work. If he simply could not decide on what stat to base his foundation on, then he just had to force it. And by that, he meant that he was going to leave it to fate.

The young Gamer rummaged through his desk drawer and pulled out an old 6 faced dice. He had 6 stats, so he choose to build whatever it was that would come out on top. It may be stupid, but at this point, he had no better idea. And he still had a lot more things to do.

Taking a deep breath, Issei rolled the dice on top of his desk and focused entirely on the red item spinning on top of it. His heart hammering in his chest. Despite his earlier statements, there was one thing that Issei hoped would not come out on top.

And that thing was Charisma. For the love of everything that was holy in the world, Issei did not want to play his game like some japanese rip off of Jesus Christ. Or worse, as a politician. He simply would not accept that.

So when the dice stopped on two, when Dexterity has been chosen, Issei allowed a short relieved sigh to escape his lips. It may not mean much as he could have simply re-launched the dice if he fell on Charisma. But it was comforting to know that fate's first choice was not the Charisma build.

With a decision made, Issei began searching over the net for help. Dozens of articles passed before his eyes, short videos were streamed. But the more he looked, the more he realized that this may not be the best course of action. Because, most pointers he stumbled upon were about workout routines to develop his speed or flexibility. And while he needed those kind of information, he also realized one big flaw in this plan of his.

He could not train to get stat points.

It has clearly been stated by the tutorial, the only way to rise his stats were by leveling up, completing quests, and maybe some items. Not by working out. For a moment, he was a bit put off by that realization, but he did not let it put him down.

He simply needed to change his course of action. If he could not train to rise what he already had, then he would learn how to use it to his advantage.

And the best way to go around that was with Magic. After all, Magic was a mystic art. Something that (hopefully) have yet to be completely figured out. He reasoned that his best bet was to focus on giving himself an edge over his opponents through unnatural means, backed by his highest stat, rather than gamble on his low physical attributes.

Truth be told, he was just more excited by the prospect of learning Magic than increasing his physical battle prowess. It was not that he just decided to say 'Screw fate's pointer!' and do it his way. No, he was just postponing it until he had a better lead on how to train and use his 'Dexterity'. Plus, Magic was way more interesting. So in the end, he just went along with his thoughts.

So it was with those thoughts that the young Gamer resumed his search for knowledge. Avidly scrolling the net for anything related to Magic.

Completely engrossed in it he was, that Issei forgot all notion of time. It was only when his alarm clock started bipping that he was pulled out of his trance. Blinking rapidly, the young man peered his eyes down to the digital clock on his monitor, surprised to see that it was already morning. But what surprised him more was the fact that he did not feel a bit tired from spending his night sitting in front of his desk.

His back was not aching from staying upright all night long, and his eyes were not tired from the glaring lights of his monitor. His Gamer powers were truly doing wonders. That put a smile into his face. A positive energy to start the day.

As Issei was getting ready for school, he thought about how to awaken his supposed Magic, or Mana..or whatever the hell the thing was called. So far, only game materials have given him pointers. Which were just theories. Anything else on the net was just way too stupid to be true. And he was not feeling generous enought to pay for premium content when he was not even sure about their efficiency.

Then there was meditation. Which was summarized as 'self discovery through internal focus'. He had high hope on that one. Mainly, because he knew he already got Mana in him. But he just had to 'discover' it properly. It didn't make much sense but that was how he explained his current inability to use and interact with the misterious force.

 **~~ TGNTW ~~**

Walking up to the living room, Issei greeted his mother cheerfully, noting that his father was not around to keep her company. Which meant that the latter already left for work. A good thing too because Issei definitely did not want to talk about the previous day's events. And if he was lucky, his father would be too tired this evening to think about it. He just hoped his mother would not bring it up.

" Ara! What's wrong Issei? What has got you so lost in thoughts." His mother inquired from the other end of the table. Looking at him with an unreadable smile while playing with her plate.

He chuckled.

If only she knew.

" It's nothing. Just teenager thoughts and.. hopes... " And he really hoped she would drop the subject and move on, he did not want to explain yesterday's events right now. Thankfully, his mother seemed to understand. Shrugging to herself, she went back to playing with her plate.

Breakfast was done in silence that day. With his father gone, his mother did not really have anyone to talk to. Well, there was him. But, he really feared what would happen if she opend her mouth so he kept to himself. They quickly descended into an awkward silence.

He finished quickly and walked away.

Issei thought about a solution to those kind of situation as he made his way to school. In the past, his family used to have a more comfortable atmosphere. Like how he imaginated a healthy family should be. Where everyone would smile for nothing and share short stories about their dayly life.

But over the past few years, puberty dealt a heavy blow on him. His favorite subject became porn, and that was not something that he could openly converse with his parents. He did not really care about the consequences before. But now, it was clear enough to get to him. To stir unwanted feelings in his being.

Naturally, he had to do something about it. It was simple. He just had to work on that awkward atmosphere, and the rest will work out on its own. Though, that just evoked another issue.

Issei was not good with people. He may know how to talk to them, but not how to make them feel comfortable around him, consciously. It was just something he did not have any expertise in. And considering his difficult childhood, it was not that much of a surprise. For, he was despised by his peers.

Putting those matters aside for the moment, the young gamer steeled his resolve while walking through the gates of the campus. Already feeling the scornful glares sent his way by the student body. By now, he was used to it.

He quickly made his way to his classroom where he would wait for the only two members of his social circle. Or, that was the plan. But on his way up, something caught the gamer's attention.

" What the hell is your problem, you four eyed creep!" An angry voice shouted at the form of a cowering bespectacled youth.

Issei immediately recognized the two of them. The aggressive one, with short, bleached blond hair, grey eyes and clad in Kuoh academy's male attire without the usual vest, was Saji Genshiro. A fresh member of the student council club and a 2nd year student just like him. The other guy, the one he was angrily yelling at, he was none other than Issei's partner in crime, brother in arms, and awesome friend: Shinya Motohama. Currently dressed in an attire quite similar to his, but instead of a red shirt underneath the black jacket, he wore a grey one.

And he was actually sprawled on top of Momo Hanakai, a beauty with silky white hair that reached the middle of her back, and eyes colored in a mix of blue and green. She was wearing Kuoh Academy's girl uniform. And like Saji, she also was a member of the Student Council Club.

" Get off of her already!" Saji bellowed as he unceremoniously shoved the bespectacled teen off of his female friend with surprising strength. Uncaring about any damage he may have caused in favor of helping the girl get to her feet. He then turned around to glare heatedly at Motohama, sucking in a deep breath for another admonishment. " What's wrong with you? Are you so desperate that you now resort to physical assault?"

Issei supressed the urge to sigh tiredly. Now, someone new to the school may have trouble keeping up with the event currently going down. And may be surprised at the blatant act of bullying.

But, the truth was, it was not uncommon to have a member of the perverted trio in the center of incidents like this. They were after all the pariahs of the school. Nobody liked them, and no one was particularly interested in helping them. In fact, most of Kuoh Academy's students enjoyed the not so occasional bullying they were subjected to. Be it a girl or a boy, they all saw it as some sort of joke or scene put up just to entertain them. No one seemed to particularly mind it. Except for them, the ones on the receiving end of the bullying. But as they have long since learned, it was better to go along with the crowd than attempt to fight back.

" Calm down Saji-kun. I didn't look where I was going and ended up running into him." Momo unexpectedly came up to defend Motohama. The later, visibly surprised by the act. And he was not the only one, all around them, the other students who took interest in the commotion had expressions akin to surprise and curiosity.

Saji, on the hand, was different. From where he was standing, Issei could see the blond teen clench his fists in anger. Always seeing himself as a fervent defender of the female students, he didn't want to let go of Motohama that easily. He opened his mouth to go on another rant, but he held back when he saw the other teen's expression.

Motohama was glaring heatedly at the blond boy. His pride has taken far too many hits already that these kind of events just left him indifferent. Almost. But, if there was one person in all of Kuoh Accademy that he could not tolerate, it would be Saji. He just couldn't stomach the sight of the asshole acting all high and mighty when the fool used to hang around them in their early days. When the perverted trio still had to gain an immense infamy.

He wanted to yell back at the hypocrite but quickly reminded himself that he should not make a big scene. He tried hard to supress his anger and got to his feet, sending his blond offender one last glare before he started walking away. Saji looked like he still wanted to argue but Momo held him back with a gesture of her hand.

Just like that, the tension slowly dissipated.

Issei quickly made his way towards the retreating form of his friend.

" You alright man?" He voiced when he came within earshot of Motohama, causing his friend to slow down to allow him to catch up.

" Yeah, why wouldn't I be? I got to get physical with Momo-san you know?" The bespectacled youngster joked, smiling lightly at him. But Issei knew better.

" Saji is an asshole isn't he?"

Motohama was silent for a second, frowning, as if to think about what he was about to say, but then he shook his head. " Lets not talk about him, man. He's not enough to ruin my mood."

" Hmm, alright. Soo... did you review the materials I gave you yesterday? "

The other teen smirked, recalling the previous night. " Nah, I sold it all to a collector."

" WHAT!!?" Issei halted in his steps. His eyes staring in disbelief at his friend's back, who only laughed at his reaction. " You're joking right?..right?" Issei hesitantly asked the laughing teen as if he was scared to hear the answer, panicking slightly. It only served to fuel the other's laughter.

" Answer me! You bastard!" He finally yelled out, feeling more than a bit afraid. Thankfully, Motohama finally decided to grant him an answer before he could resort to more drastical measures.

" I'm joking dude. I'm joking." Motohama replied in between chuckles, he took some time to catch his breath and regain his cool before carrying on. " But seriously, why did you give it to me? Did something happen with your parents?"

" I.. It doesn't matter." Issei did not want to talk about that matter of his porn. The loss still too fresh for him to handle. And so, he avoided the subject, reffering to whatever was fresh on his mind. No matter how strange that may seem. " Anyway, do you know how to use magic?"

His bespectacled friend gave him a confused stare at the sudden change of subject. Blinking rapidly as if wondering what was going on before he shook away his confusion. " Just why would you ask me that?"

Issei shrugged, not seeming to mind his previous stare. " I don't know, I figured that if anyone was to know, it would be you."

" Why?"

" Three Size Scooter. For me, that shit is actual Magic."

The Motohama actually smiled cheekily at that. " That's just skills man. You would be able to do it too if I trained you."

" Heh, I guess. Anything on how to rise your dexterity skill?"

Now Motohama really stopped to stare at his friend. Fixing the boy as if there was something wrong with him. And truthfully, he was right. " Just where are you getting all these questions from all of a sudden? I haven't heard the word boobs coming out of your mouth yet even though we've been talking for more than 5 minutes!"

The heated exclamation drew the attention of some students they were passing by, but they quickly went back to their business after confirming who it was that spewed such a shameless statement. Issei actually had the decency of scratching the back of his head, whether it was from embarrassment or simple nervousness has yet to be verified.

" Just..Take me seriously here. How do I gain dexterity skills."

Motohama gave his friend one long, long stare. His brows furrowed as his eyes narrowed in suspicion. But in the end, he shrugged it off and chalked it up as one of Hyoudou Issei's suspicious but harmless antics.

" I..wouldn't know where to start. You gave me quite the specific term here. If you just asked me how to get faster, or how to be more flexible, then okay. I would have a dozen of answers to give and thought of a workout routine on the spot, but simply rising your 'dexterity skill'.. It's as if you asked me how to develop a specific part of a game character."

" Well, that's exactly what I am asking. How do I do that? "

By now, Motohama simply sighed. Giving up on the idea of making sense of Hyoudou Issei that day. " Why do you want to know?"

" Isn't it obvious? Because I want to increase it." Motohama's lack of response prompted Issei to explain. " It's just as I said. I want to be more agile. Like, super agile, fast, and flexible in a short amount of time... Do I really need to be more specific?"

".. I guess not. But, if you're really serious, then you should ask Matsuda rather than me."

 *** New Quest: Finding the way! ***

 **Objectives: Find your friend Matsuda and ask him about ways to improve your 'dexterity'.**

 **Rewards: Information, 5XP.**

 ***A/D***

Issei tensed at the sight of the blue screen, no matter how happy he was to see it, he still needed some time to get used to the sheer randomness at which the screens decided to appear. Naturally, his sudden shift in behavior did not go unnoticed.

" You alright man?" Motohama inquired, his brow furrowing in confusion. " You've been acting strange for a while now. Did something happen to you?"

Issei repressed the chuckle that banged at the back of his throat. In truth, he was aware of how 'unusual' his actions were. Giving away his porn, deciding on doing something with his time, starting up to train.. People may not have noticed it yet, and they probably will not realize it anytime soon. But it was different with his friends.

His only two friends.

Which he held in his heart much deeper than he believed other people did when they mentioned the concept of friendship. After all, they have been through a lot in their rather short life. Getting beat up together, bearing the hatred of the student body, none of that did nothing but strengthen their bonds. To him, they were close to being actual family. And he was sure they thought the same of him.

So when Motohama asked Issei why he was acting different, there were actually a lot of things that he wanted to say, to share. He wanted to tell him about his situation, his powers, and the crazy task that has been entrusted to him... But he held off. It was a thing to share an activity with a friend. And it was a whole other thing to share another world with him. Issei loved his friends like they were his own flesh and blood family, which was why he did not want to endanger them.

So it was with those thoughts that Issei allowed a somewhat empty smile to grace his face. " Nothing."

" ..yeah.. You know what? Let's have a talk after school's over. I know just the right place to continue this conversation of ours. " Motohama replied with a really skeptical expression, narrowing his eyes at Issei. The later did not seem to care about the suspicious tone of his voice as he eagerly answered him. His focus shifting entirely at the mention of 'right place'.

" You mean you found a new spot for us?" Issei voiced in a hushed but clearly excited tone. He got closer to his friend so that their next conversation would not be overheard, but also to urge the other teen to give him more details.

" I sent Matsuda to check it out this morning, he should be done by now." A part of Motohama expected Matsuda to brazenly walk through the dour at that precise instant as the bald teen always seemed to find the right time to make his entrance. And so he looked expectantly at the dour. He chuckled when Issei decided to shake him out of his small trance, demanding details about his previous statement.

" It's behind the kendo club's locker room, there's a small hole in the wooden wall that we could use to our..advantage." Motohama coolly explained. Pushing his glasses up the bridge of his nose in a small gesture he deemed actually 'intellectual'.

" Man, how do you even manage to find these spots? Your skills are beyond me. I can do nothing but bow down in the face of your genius."

" As you should. kkkk"

" kkkkkk!"

" Hahahahahaha!"

" **B** **Whahahahahahaha**!"

 **/** **Hyoudou Issei and Shinya Motohama are requested into the Student Council room. I repeat, Hyoudou Issei and Shinya Motohama are requested into the student council room. Please, come as quickly as possible.** **/**

The announcement from the interphone thankfully stopped the two frow futher weirding out their classmates.

 **~~ TGNTW ~~**

" I deny all of this unfounded theory!" Motohama brazenly defended himself, standing up from his seat to make a bigger impact into the audience. " You have no evidence to prove that I have been digging a hole-"

" We have pictures." Said pictures were handed to him, courtesy of one Tsubaki Shinra. A girl with a quite reserved personality. She was a young bespectacled girl looking quite mature with long straight black hair that extended all the way down to her knees, split bangs and heterochromic eyes, with a violet left eye and a light brown right eye behind blue, semi-rimmed glasses with square lenses. She was wearing the Kuoh Academy girls' school uniform, like every other girl at school for that matter...

And she was the vice-president of the student council club.

In front of Motohama, Souna Shitori was fixing him with a cold glare. She was a young bespectacled woman with a slim figure, black hair styled in a short bob cut and violet eyes. Her body measurements were 77, 57, 83, for her bust, waist, and hips respectively. As for her height, she was close to 166 cm, and weighed around 51 kg. It was unnecessary to mention how she was currently dressed. Concerning his knowledge of her 3 sizes, well, it was considered creepy. But, that was how much detail he could get just from looking at the girl. A testament of how advanced his scooting skill was.

And the girl was...Now, people would not quite call the expression written on her pretty face as a glare. As they would not even be able to tell if there was anything on it. But to him, Motohama, the one with the golden vision. Her blank expression showed more than enough.

He sent her a small glare of his own before looking down at the pictures of him, taken from different angles. And in all of them, he was seen digging a small gap in a wall, the back of the kendo club's locker room. He had no idea as to how they managed to catch him without his notice.

" I call conspiracy! " He once again yelled, on his face, a mix panic and embarrassment. " I have been set up!"

Souna repressed the urge to smack the insolent boy in front of her for the third time that day. Instead, she choose to calmly reply to his stupid attempts at getting a rise out of her. Which only served to agitate him further.

" Say whatever you want Motohama...san. But these evidences speak for themselves." She replied. Mentally frowning when the bespectacled boy prepared himself for another energetic defense. Thankfully, his friend beat him to it.

" E-Excuse me Kaichou."

Her mesmerizing cristal purple eyes turned to the form of one Hyoudou Issei, watching him raise his hand nervously.

" What is it?"

" I am just wondering, what am I doing here?" He scratched the side of his face when all of the room's occupants suddenly stared at him. Especially his two friends who seemed to glare at his face. He nonetheless chose to continue. " I mean, yeah, you caught Motohama doing the unthinkable, and Matsuda here has also been caught. But..what am I doing here?"

Sona took her time assessing his statement, along with his behaviour. So far, he has yet to openly ogle her and Tsubaki. Openly was the keyword here. He still ogled them, but he was making an effort to avert his eyes. From their past encounters, she could not count the number of times she had to repeat her lectures just because he was too.. distracted. And she could not fault him. They were, after all, beautiful. But it was becoming annoying. So, whatever caused the change, she appreciated it. Permanent or not, it would at least spare her one repetition.

" For your past actions. We are all aware that you, along with your two friends here, tend to get carried away by your..desires." She began calmly, giving Motohama and Matsuda a passing glance before focusing back on Issei. " you must realize that constantly breaking the rules has consequences. They reflect on all of us. You, for constantly breaking it, and us, for failing to reign you in."

" And I have already warned you, the principal has asked me to monitor the 3 of you for a time now. Should any of you continue with your immoral activities, I was to warn him directly and he would deal with you accordingly. I have warned you time and time again. I tried to mitigate the damages. But at this rate, I simply cannot continue covering you, not when you have resorted to such drastic measures." She made a pause to let the information sink into their head.

At first, their activities were just some harmless peeping, sometimes just watching the other girls practice sports with passion. But, with time, it escalated. And now, they have come close to actual sexual harassment, if what Saji has said about his earlier encounter with them was to be believed.

" Right now, I am very tempted to just report this incident to the principal and just be done with the 3 of you."

" Wai-"

" But," she cut the insolent Motohama before he could rise from his chair, again. " I am willing to give you one last chance. Just one. After this, I am done."

Ths bespectacled beauty took in a deep breath for dramatical effects, and glared at the Perverted Trio one by one.

" Stop fooling around. Seriously, swear to me that you will stop harassing the female students, no, stop any form of harassment that you have been subjecting any kuoh student from now on. You must realize, that with these evidences in my hand, what awaits you is simply expulsion. You do not want that."

A heavy silence followed her statement. The teens in front of her all had their head bowed down in guilt. And a few moments passed in terse silence until Issei finaly decided to break it. His expression was one of defeat and guilt.

" I..we understand kaichou. Thank you for having faith in us." As always, he was the first to comply. His friends just followed suit.

Sona suppressed the smile that threatened to creep into her stoic face and continued on.

" While it is good to stop. It is but the first step in clearing your name." They looked oddly at her for that. She decided to explain. " With your current reputation, should any form of incident happen, everyone would be happy to blame you. We all know this."

" My solution is to voluntary on doing chores from now on, you can just ignore my advice and just stop harassing the female students but do consider giving it a thought. It would not hurt to try and clear your reputation. People say that action speak louder than words, and as I have seen, you have a lot of free time to act after school." Souna finished her rather long lecture and observed the various expression of determination mixed with relief written on the boys' faces. This time, she did not stop the corner of her lips from sightly rising to an almost unnoticeable smile.

 **~~ TGNTW ~~**

Once the perverted trio has left her office, Souna Shitori allowed her body to slightly relax as she leaned back in her chair.

" It sure went on rather smoothly." Tsubaki, her queen, commented from her left. " Good work Kaichou."

" Thank you Tsubaki." She replied curtly, bringing a small cup of iced tea to her lips, enjoying the way the cold liquid coursed through her throat refreshingly. " I do not know why Rias is so hesitant to approach him, but she sure is taking her time given the urgency of her situation."

" It must be to consider if he truly is worth the trouble. While I could feel the existence of his sacred gear laying dormant, there is not guarantee that it will turn out to be useful to her." Tsubaki voiced after taking some time to consider her King's words.

" I know. I am just wondering if she is tempting me." Tsubaki raised a brow in curiosity at that, prompting Souna to elaborate. " She is letting him roam around without taking any action while there are Strays and Fallen Angels in town. And seeing my recent approach with Saji, she is surely wondering if I will jump him too. After all, it would be quite problematic if his sacred gear turns out to be a support one."

" While that is a possibility, I do not think Rias is the kind of person to resort to such ploy, especially against her friend."

" You do not know her as well as I do. Rias can be quite... problematic at times." She paused to observe Tsubaki an instant, sparing her a rather fond look. " And I know well what she would demand out of me if I were to take what she has already claimed."

The later took some time to process her words, frowning in thoughts before she finally seemed to get what she was getting at. Her eyes widening in apparent shock.

" She wouldn't.."

" Oh trust me, she is rather desperate these days. I would not be surprised if she were to ask me to hand you over in reparation." Souna smiled in amusement at Tsubaki, resting her head atop of her palm and observing her shocked queen. " Still, all that is nothing but a theory. There is no telling what that dear friend of mine is really thinking." She spared an instant to gulp another sip of tea as her thoughts wandered.

 **~~ TGNTW ~~**

School hours were over in the blink of an eye for Issei. His mind was still replaying the Students School President's earlier words. And it sure looked like they have gone too far this time. While peeking could be explained as them 'somehow happening to look in a certain direction during a certain period of time'. Digging a peep hole was on another level completely.

It all sounded like bullshit logic but, it has worked for them up until now. They have set a line not to cross. And they kept to it. But recently, as Souna said, they have gotten carried away.

And he was thankful for her intervention, he knew he would be neck deep in shit right now if she decided to just rat them out to the principal. In his mind, she really did not deserve the title of Ice Queen of Kuoh. For, she was far more considerate than people made her out to be. Plus, she was beautiful. Maybe she could be a queen, but definitely not one of ice.

" I wonder why she is doing all this for us." Motohama's voice broke him out of his thoughts as they walked up to the library, intent on helping arranging the place per Souna's recommendations. Issei even got a quest out of it. " I mean, shouldn't she hate our guts for always giving her trouble? "

" Didn't she say that our actions also reflected on her? Maybe that's the reason, or...I don't know dude. But I sure am not complaining. I mean, we could have been in real trouble if not for her." His bald friend, Matsuda argued on his side.

And he was right. But Motohama could not just accept Souna's actions as some simple act of kindness.

" Just chill out man. At least, she's helping out. And whatever motives she may have behind our back, it doesn't matter as long as it works for us, right?" Issei commented lightheartedly, smiling at the way ahead. He was not sure what his friends thought about it, but Souna's intervention was a godsend to him. He did not want to get in trouble this soon after receiving his powers as he would not have the time to focus on it. And it also would mean less time for him to work on improving.

He heard Motohama sigh at his side, and he patted the man on the back. Which only served to make the bespectacled student slump his shoulders.

" I.. Yeah.. I guess. And.. I'm sorry for getting you guys involved in this." Motohama looked down, feeling guilty for allowing something like this to happen. The other two just smiled his way as they kept their walk.

" Don't sweat it. Something like this was bound to happen sooner or later." Matsuda voiced lightly.

" Yeah, I'm just happy that this happened before anyone had the occasion of framing us with something worse in mind. In a sense, I'm glad that this happened." Issei added, bringing his sullen friend in a shoulder lock as he smiled brightly. " So, as Matsuda said, don't sweat it!"

Silence befell them on the rest of the way to their destination, but, before they entered the library, Motohama paused and spared a moment to sincerely thank them. So it was with a light heart that the infamous Perverted Trio devoted the rest of their afternoon in rearranging the library. Hard at work. They even went as far as to clean the place after the students were gone.

The librarian, an old man in his early fifties, gave them kind looks as they finished their business. And by that time, it was already dark outside.

 *** Quest Cleared: The first attonement! ***

 *** You gain 10XP, 10 RP with Kuoh Academy, 1RP with 'Souna Shitori' ***

" Oh, you gentlemen have my thanks for your help. I really appreciate it." The old man smiled while they closed up the place.

" It was our pleasure old man, think nothing of it." Issei cheerfully replied, not feeling the slightest bit winded by the work. Though, the same could not be said about his friends.

" Anytime old man, just call us when you need something done." Motohama was all smile and cheers as they bid the librarian farewell, but Issei could see the weary look on his face. His friend was not used to working his body, unlike Matsuda who was a sport enthusiast.

Having done their goodbyes with the friendly librarian, the trio walked out of the campus, chatting animatedly amongst themselves. And even though it was already close to 7 PM, they still took their time walking home as Kuoh was quite the peaceful place. There were some occasional thugs and all, but they were guys, there was nothing to fear from them.

" So, do tell Issei, why did you want to-"

" Hey guys!" A female voice interrupted from a distance. The group of 3 halted their advance in favor of looking at a girl happily waving at them. They had to blink repeatedly, unsure of what they were seeing.

" Guys, is she waving at us?"

" Yeah.."

" Damn, she's hot."

" Yeah.."

" L-let's go talk to her."

It was only then that Issei broke out of his strange daze. But by then, his friends have already dragged him towards the smiling lady.

" Hey guys, wanna have some fun with me? I'm Viser by the way." She winked seductively at them.

 **A.N:**

 **I had a very long break.**

 **And guess what? This time, I have an excuse! I had to make some adjustments in my life. Then, a lot of stuff suddenly started pilling up after I made that decision. I'm not done yet but, I had to write a little to get some thoughts out of the way. Anyway, I don't know when I'm going to update again, maybe in a week ,or two...or three but meh~ we'll see.**

 **Have a nice day people!**

Also, to the guys talking about my stupid and inconsistent logic. Seriously, what else did you expect from that statement?


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3:**

" Hey guys, wanna have some fun with me?" The newly identified girl winked seductively at them. Giving the three a passing glance before she centered her attention on Issei. She smirked coyly as she drew closer to him. Seizing his hand in hers while pressing her impressive bust against his arm as her dazzling red eyes locked on to his. " What's your name?"

 *** Main Quest: An introduction to the Supernatural! ***

 **Objectives:**

 **\- Survive [500 XP]**

 **\- (Optional) Keep Motohama and Matsuda alive [200 XP*2]**

 **\- (Optional) Defeat Viser [1000 XP 200 RP with?.?]**

 **Rewards :**

 **\- 6 Stat Points**

 *** Accept ***

Faced with Viser's blatant seduction, Issei did not know how to react. But even if he did, his current predicament would not have allowed him to act accordingly to her actions.

In an instant, fear gripped his heart as the notification filled his vision. The blood in his veins suddenly ran cold and he did his best to keep his emotions from showing on his face. His first thought was to back away from the unwanted physical touch but he refrained himself.

"-His name is Issei, Hyoudou Issei." Fortunately, Matsuda was eager to start up a conversation with the girl, which kept her focus off of Issei for a moment. Giving him some time to think to himself. " And I'm Matsuda. "

" I-I am Motohama! And you-u-you look beau-beautiful?" In contrast to Matsuda, Motohama's behavior was befitting of the shy neet that he was, he was fated to make a fool of himself in front of the beauty. Under normal circumstances, Issei may have even laughed at how tense his friend have become. Maybe, he would have teased him a little to help him loosen up, but not now. Now he was rattling his brain on how he was going to keep his two dumbasses of friends alive. And escape this strange situation.

Viser did not seem to be suspicious of him. In fact, her smile grew wider while he remained silent. If he did not see the quest notification, Issei would have just thought of her as a simple hooker.

"So what do you say about my proposal? I promise to show you a good time." She punctuated her words by leaning provocatively on Issei who appeared to be the most hesitant of the three. She squashed her boobs against him while sticking her ass out to emphasis her curves, and smirked coyly at his tense expression. " How about you Issei? Let's take this to a step further."

He wanted to say that he has set his priority straight that day, that he resisted her charms like the badass he was. But the truth was, little Issei was really aroused by her acts. And no one could fault him. After all, the only female who has ever gotten this close to his personal space was his mother. With 17 years of existence of being single, it was normal for his urges to run rampant at the prospect of a partner.

He blushed at his reaction and tried to hide the tent that formed in his pants. But Viser seemed to have noticed it despite his efforts. She spared the buldge in his pants a glance before giving him a chaste kiss in the cheek. " You seem to enjoy the idea."

" I-I"

 *** Gamer's Mind has been set to High Level!***

Issei's short stutter came to a short as his mind was unexpectedly overcome by a sudden clarity. He did not know what kind of crap Viser was planning but he knew that he had to get away from her. Just as the girl started dragging him on, Issei decided to make his move and freed his arm from her grasps. Eliciting a confused frown from her, but Issei paid it no mind.

" Thank you but I still have school tomorrow, so I think that me and my friends will have to pass this generous offer of yours. Maybe next time?" He thought of an excuse quickly and started backing away.

" But I think your friends do not agree with you." Viser pouted cutely while gesturing to his friends.

And true to her words, Motohama and Matsuda were staring lustfully at her. Their eyes unblinking and unfocused. It was as if they were caught in a daze, unable to divert their attentions.

Seeing this, Issei's heart sank. He hurried up to his bespectacled friend first, he called up to him and began shaking him around to try and free him from his trance. But Motohama was unresponsive to his touches and calls. His eyes not leaving the dark haired beauty's form for a second.

Issei stopped his actions when he realised that his friend was not going to reply. He released a heavy breath as he turned and glared towards the now devilishly smiling Viser.

" What do you want?" He asked in a solemn voice.

" Sex."

Issei did a double take, blinking in surprise at Viser's answer. " What?"

" I said, I want sex. Wasn't my earlier statement obvious enough for you?" And there was that seductive smile of hers once again. He was ashamed to admit that he had yet to lose his boner. " I want a hot steamy exchange of body fluids. I want to feel them, to such every inch of their body, to delectate in their expression of pure bliss as I bring them unearthly pleasure."

As she said those words and kept describing some of Issei's sexual fantasies, the woman had made a steady walk towards him, and now, she was back in his face once again. " Do you still want to part ways with us?" She whispered huskily in his ear, caressing his member throught the tent on his pants. " I promise you will not be deceived."

Issei gulped heavily. For an instant, his face showed a trace of hesitation. But he did not possess Gamer's Mind for naught. He slowly pushed himself away from the woman, his hard gaze trailed on her cocky form even as a blush marred his hardened face.

" I.. Motohama! Matsuda! Let's get away from here!" As he shouted those words, he was already rushing to his friends sides. From the very beginning, Issei's only option has always been to flee from the mysterious woman. Grabbing their unresponsive hands as he sprinted down the road. He spared a glance behind him to see Viser still smirking coyly at him, not making any move to pursue him. But even so, Issei redoubled his efforts in moving away. Fearing what the smile had in spare for him.

He led his friends down the street and took a sharp turn, trying to lose any possible pursuer. He did not stop to check if he was fine or not as his feet already started to move, sprinting along his friends as they made turns after turns. But nothing happened. There was no one going after them. Issei felt like he was missing something there, he had a strange feeling on the back of his mind and he got suspicious. He did not know why, but it felt like he was being led around.

Still, he did not care.

As long as he distanced himself from that woman, then he should succeed in his quest. He did not have to fight, the goal was just for him to survive. Maybe he should take refuge somewhere and keep it low until she was gone. Hopefully, this would be over soon. Plus, he managed to snatch away his friends. That was more than enough for him.

He glanced back at his oddly obedient friends, curious about why they have stayed silent for so long, why were they accepting his lead? Were they still caught up in that strange hypnotized state? And why did...

Issei immediately stopped his mad run, just in front of a park. In an instant, it all clicked into his mind. The reason why Viser did not run after him. The feeling of wrongness that seemed to eat at his mind, as if he was missing something big.

It was all because she did not need to pursue him directly. He did not notice it at first because his focus was elsewhere, but he was being led around all along. It was subtle, and it was no wonder that he only noticed it now. But, his friends, they were still entranced. The way he was running, his directions were stealthily influenced by them. It was sometimes an occasional resistance, a slight push. But they managed to lead him away from the main road. And the fact that he was considering the idea of hiding was proof of that. Had he been emotional, he would have never realized it.

" You are quite perceptive for a mere human." A voice called out from deeper in the park. And he turned to look at Viser smirking haughtily at him. Her high heels making clicking noises as she slowly walked up to him.

Now what to do?

The easiest solution would be to say fuck it and leave his friends there. But he quickly discarded that option as soon as it came to him. Not only would he regret it for the rest of his life, but it would also mean that he would have to turn his back on Viser. God knows what she would do this time if he ever presented her that opportunity, now that they were away from any possible passerby.

Another option would be to find a way to distract her and hope that it would be enough to allow him to defeat her... But even he had a hard time seeing that kind of plan working. Not only was she smart, but the experience he would get from defeating her was twice the amount he needed to level up. He did not need to think it deep to know how strong she was.

All in all, that only left him with one option.

He took in a deep breath and screamed.

" HELP! ANYONE HELP!! I'M ABOUT TO BE MURDERED!! HELP!" He yelled at the top of his lungs, resolved to survive this encounter no matter what. Someone had to have heard him, after all, it was still Kuoh. They were still near the park exit, there has to be someone willing to investigate his scream, if not, then they would at least call the cops. Then all he had to do was stall for time long enough for them to come.

At least, that's what he thought until Viser erupted in a serious laughing fit. He began having doubts. Did he miss something once again? But that could not be right. She was laughing before the absurdity of the situation. Even if people were to come and look at the situation, all they would see was 3 perverts cornering a girl during the night. Yeah, that has to be it. Right? What else could it be?

" Oh wow, I really.. I really did not expect that." Viser voiced between chuckles. It almost seemed as if she was catching her breath. " You. I'm going to keep you for dessert. Be thankful. "

In opposition to her angelic smile, the words that spewed out of her mouth were devilish. He unconsciously stepped back as he finally realized how she intended to kill them. " What do you mean dessert? Are you going to eat us?"

" Oh~ I will! Now stay put." And then she suddenly dashed forward, too fast for Issei to react and put up any form of defense. His eyes widened as he felt a sharp pain coming from his abdomen, she had rammed her fist in him. He got the winds knocked out of his lungs. And for a second, all he could see was white.

 **\- 109 HP**

 *** You have been affected with the status effect : 'Minor stun'! -30% to DEX/WIS for the next 30 seconds ***

" Sit tight as I work with your friends here." Viser whispered in his ear before retracting her hand.

Issei fell on his side, his legs giving away in the pain. His mind registering the information that has been forced into his mind from the notification. He futilely clutched his belly in an attempt to numb the feeling but it was all in vain. And it was only thanks to Gamer's Mind that he remained conscious.

But even though he was like that, his eyes still trailed on the form of Viser standing before Matsuda. Her hands cupping his face. His mind managing to focus on her words despite the pain.

" Oh look at you, trying so hard to resist my spell." She commented as if she was talking to a baby. She easily tore his uniform away, stripping the teen of his upper clothes. " Such strong arms~"

She chuckled.

And then Issei watched in horror as she sank her teeth in his forearm, blood streaming down her chin.

" ARGH! AAHH-GET-GET OFF ME! GET OFF ME!" Matsuda finally awoke, sadly, he could do nothing but cry out in pain. Viser was holding him down.

Issei have seen enough. He closed his eyes for an instant as he cursed under his breath. He averted his gaze, his heart sinking in the face of the desperate situation. He tried his best to mute the horrendous screams of Matsuda as Viser worked on him. He turned towards Motohama who was clenching his fists tightly.

Then his eyes widened. The bespectacled teen was resisting the spell. He was fighting. And Issei saw hope. He ignored his pain. He tuned out his trashing friend. And he crawled up to his feet. Now was the time to act. He had to do it while Viser was distracted, while she had her back turned to him. He mustered up all his strength, and jump kicked her away from Matsuda.

She did not expect it. That's all he could say. She did not expect him to withstand her punch. She did not expect him to still be able to walk. He quickly got his bearings back and moved to Motohama next, punching the guy in the face. Hoping that it would be enough to break the spell. To his relief, it worked.

" L-let's move!" Motohama was quick to get his bearings back. He knelt beside Matsuda and helped the crying teen get back to his feet. Issei wasted no time in moving beside him to provide support.

Sadly, they did not get to make one step forward before a malevolent feeling crept up their back.

" My Issei. You should have just fled while you had the opportunity." Viser whispered to his ear. And his eyes widened in horror. He did not even get the chance to turn towards her that the three of them got flung away by an invisible force, crashing against the trees.

 **-64 HP**

" Now, I'm gonna have to start with you." The devious girl announced darkly. But then, the space under her lit up, the once solid pavement turned into a muddy texture.

 **" Mud Trap!"**

A magic circle drew itself under Viser, shining a dark purple courtesy of a frowning Motohama, who had his hands extended forward with a smaller glowing circle dancing in front of him, a look of pure concentration etched on his face.

But Viser only laughed at him, his spell doing nothing to even hinder her.

" Kkk, wonderful. I'm gonna feast tonight." She licked her lips, locking her eyes with Motohama who by some miracle, started using Magic. " These puny tricks won't work on me, human. "

 **" Mud Sph-"** Viser burst forward and seized his face, smashing his head against the tree he was leaning against for support. Issei heard a sickening sound as a dark liquid started to trail down that same tree. He stared at it for a second before he yelled out in rage, he closed the distance and threw a punch at the woman.

He was not the only one, Matsuda also acted up and attempted to attack Viser with what little strength he had. Sadly, for all their rage, they were still humans. And to Viser, they were moving in slow motion. She had all the time she needed to act up and counter their attacks.

Matsuda was flung away from a kick to the chest and stopped moving while Issei was punched to the ground. His nose broken from the assault. Yet, he chose to once again rise up to his feet. Ignoring his HP that have fallen to its half, or the new status effect that he had fallen into, he was painfully aware of how much he was outclassed. If he chose to fight, then death was guaranteed. But even so, he could not just abandon his friends.

He could not leave them to die. He would not live it down if he did. So he chose to fight. Against all odds, he chose to stand. Even though he knew he should be crawling away, he pushed up. And ran at his opponent, throwing blind punches and kicks. Trying with all his might to hurt his enemy who just kicked him away.

He had no time to recover. Viser immediately straddled his lap and pined him down, a deranged smirk was painted in her face.

" I like you. The more I see you in action, the more I get excited." She leaned forward and stared at him in the eyes. " So stay put for good this time, I want to keep you for last." Her piece said, the devilish woman gave one heavy strike on his right knee.

 **-70 HP**

 *** Status effect: 'Minor Stun' has been upgraded to 'Medium Stun'! -50% DEX/WIS for 2 minutes! ***

 *** The user has been affected with the 'Bleeding' status! -2HP per second! ***

It was the absolute worst. Pain coursed through his being while a shriek left his throat. It was too much, he wanted to faint. The pain was too big. Yet, he could not. His mind did not allow his body to rest. He knew he would die if he did. This time, it was not longer about his friends. This time, it was about him. He was really going die.

And as Viser walked towards the unconscious form of Motohama, something in him stirred. All the stress he had been put into, all the emotions that rushed his being. The helpless situation, to his fading consciousness. Probed by his will to survive and protect, his body had no response left, unlike his soul. Something that stirred inside of him came to life, it erupted in a bright flash of red as an explosion of Mana rocked the night.

Issei awakened his Sacred Gear.

 *** Congratulations! 'Sacred Gear: Twice Critical' has been awakened! ***

 *** 2 SP has been added to all your attributes! ***

 *** MP has been temporarily doubled! ***

 *** Medium Stun has been cured! ***

Just as before, no notification filled his vision, instead, all the information automatically sank into his mind. And Issei allowed himself to sigh as he focused on the feeling of power that overwhelmed his senses. His body was instantly revitalized. He felt strength course into his being, and for a moment, the pain was gone.

That was all he needed.

He crawled. He walked on all fours. It was pathetic, but his left knee was broken. So he crawled up to his opponent, and he punched. Putting every once of his strength in his attack into his left arm which was encased in a strange metalic gauntlet.

Viser obviously saw him coming.

Issei did not know what he hoped to achieve with it. But the strength behind his attack was surely not something to scoff at. The ground where his attack landed at grew spiderwebs like cracks in it. His mind racing, he maneuvered his body, turning around to where his opponent has dodged.

" My, my, Issei. To think that you would have a sacred gear. How sad that it only revealed itself now." Viser mocked, not seeming one bit worried by the new development. " Do you think you can turn tables on me?"

She smirked and dodged his next attack. Then another one. The exchange continued on for a few moment, and she had to admit that for someone who was so injured, Issei sure kept his mind straight. But he was not smart.

" So Issei, why are you still fighting? You know that it's hopeless right?" She taunted as she once again dodged his slow attacks.

" Shut up!"

" Come on, you can't be seriously thinking about coming out on top of this. Your Twice Critical will wear out soon, you know?" Viser chided, actually enjoying his hopeless struggle. She liked it when her prey had some fight in them. And she sure has hit the jackpot tonight with both a magician and a Sacred Gear holder.

True to her words, Issei already began feeling the effect of his sudden power up fade away. His pain coming back with vengeance. He felt desperation grip his heart. Fear and helplessness guiding his last attacks. But alas, his power boost has reached its end, and his body finally allowed itself to rest as it lost all energy. He collapsed face first into the ground.

" What? That's it? Is that all you've got?" Viser cruelly kept mocking him. Her taunting words ringing deep in his heart. And for a moment, he felt more anger than despair.

" I guess that's to be expected from a Twice Critical. " She mocked. She walked up to him, eyeing his defeated form disappointedly. For some reason, she still wanted more. Maybe it was the feeling of completely dominating her opponents, or just because they fought her back. But she wanted more. She was excited, his earlier struggles made her hurt thump, her blood flow in thrill. Her sadistic nature has been moved by his desperate attacks.

So when she saw his slumped form, defeated at her feet, she grew irritated. For, she was not satisfied. Viser viciously stepped on his back, digging her high heels into his shoulder blades painfully. To her delight, he was still responsive, screaming in pain as she stabbed him deeper. " I want more, Issei. This woman here isn't satisfied yet."

His response was some guttural noise that she had trouble hearing. So she stopped her actions for a second to give him the time to respond. Yet, as she stopped, he grew silent. She thought, maybe, he finally blacked out.

Then an explosion of Mana surrounded his body. She immediately jumped back.

 **[You have done well, partner.]**

 *** Sacred Gear: Boosted Gear has been awakened! ***

 *** You gain 5000 XP! ***

 *** 5 SP has been added to all your attributes! ***

 *** Your Mana has been temporarily doubled! ***

By some sort of miracle, Issei was back on his feet. Again. His sacred gear was glowing an ominous green in the dark night. Casting shadows in his body that seemed to double in strength as it underwent an awakening.

 **[But we are not quite out of our depth here.]**

" ...The fuck is going on? Who's talking?" Issei was in a turmoil of mixed feelings. His mind had a hard time catching up. Was there hope once again? Was he reversing the situation? Such were the thoughts that plagued his confused spirit.

 **[I would not say that we have reversed the situation. But we aren't dying, so that's a plus.]** A grave voice answered him, seemingly coming from everywhere.

" Who are you?!"

 **[Your partner.]**

Silence followed that statement as Issei tried to make sense of the situation. But in the end, he did not care. He dropped all thoughts and just accepted that statement, stopping thinking about the whys and the who altogether. For the moment, he was happy enough with being back on his feet. So he moved on and started searching for any traces of Viser. His rage flared up as he caught sight of her cocky form. But just as he was about to move, he was interrupted.

 **[Don't be foolish.]** The deep ringing voice suddenly admonished him. This time, it was distinctly coming from his glowing arm. The green gems embedded in the red steel-like gauntlet seemed to beat in sync with the words.

 **[Viser was it?]**

Viser tilted her head at being addressed by the new voice that came from the kid's arm. But paid it no mind, her eyes focused on Issei's body, which was nearing its limits, all she had to do was drag on the fight to win. She smirked when even the booming voice wasted time talking to her. Obviously, she was happy to indulge in the conversation. " A sentient Sacred Gear... This is definitely a surprise." Despite her words, she still looked arrogant. " What is it?"

 **[First, I want to thank you for going easy on my partner.]** Ignoring Issei's indignant cry and the way Viser cackled at his words. The mysterious Voice continued. **[And second, I have an offer for you.]**

 _[ **Boost**!]_

It was at that instant that Issei felt his strength soar to new heights. But he cried out in pain from the excess power while his ears caught the distinct cry of 'Boost' coming from his gauntlet.

 **[My name is Ddraig, and I am one of the Heavenly Dragons. The Red Dragon Emperor of Domination!]** The now identified dragon declared proudly in the night. He gave a moment of respite to let the information sink before continuing. **[** **As for my offer, how would you feel about training this partner of mine?]**

Viser had to pause for a moment at the revelation. Was she lucky, to have made this encounter? Maybe. If she had not roughed up Issei and his friends, then yes, she would have been lucky. If she had immediately killed Issei instead of toying with him, then yes, she would still have been lucky. But with how she brutalized the bearer of the Booster Gear. The fucking Boosted Gear. She came to question her previous behavior, why did she taunt the boy so much? It was just plain stupid. Why did she do that? But even as she asked herself those questions, she already knew the answer. She was becoming affected by the corrosive stray effect. Something that erroded the mind of most stray devils.

Viser took a deep breath to reorganise her thoughts while staring at the battered form of Issei. If they were to resume the fight, she was still positive about winning, even if his strength has just quadrupled. But the situation changed when Ddraig was put into the equation. Who knew what the dragon was capable of?

 **[You should probably hurry with you answer.]** The millennium dragon did not give her the time to plot something. Striking while she was still surprised and confused. **[You're a stray, aren't you? At the rate you're going, you will probably lose your mind. If you don't get killed before that. Why don't you join us? You have the Sekiryutei here. I wouldn't pass such a golden occasions in you place.]**

" Wait! Don't I get a say in this? I can still fight! " Issei foolishly argued. " I'm gonna make her pay for killing my brothers!"

 **[Partner, I appreciate the drive. But you should know your limits. Even taking a step under these conditions would be a challenge for you. So fighting a devil... You would have to die to succeed. And that is not something we want. Plus, your friends are still alive. I can feel them.]**

" What?"

" I like my food fresh. But if we keep stalling like this, the bald one might bleed out." Viser pointed out, eyeing Issei's gauntleted arm. Then a dangerous glint crossed her red eyes. " Say Ddraig. Why shouldn't I just kill your host now and take possession of your power?"

 **[You would lose your mind. The dragon power is no joke, devil. Should you kill my partner here, you will really doom yourself. You will be on your own, fighting for your life for the rest of your short existence. I guarantee it won't be easy.]** Ddraig wanted to add that he would hunt her down with his next reincarnation, but it was obvious that she would not live that long.

Viser stayed silent for a long time. Her face scrunched up in thoughts. As for Issei, he was swaying in his feet. Fighting to stay upright while his mana sustained his broken knee. Ignoring his depleting health as best as he could while he studied Viser. He did not understand all that was being said between 'his' dragon and her, but he got the gist of it. His friends were alive and somehow Ddraig was persuading Viser to spare them.

 **[Hurry, my partner's allies are dying.]**

Viser gritted her teeth in frustration, staring at Issei unflinchingly, her red orbs seemed to glow in the night while she judged him and weighed her options. If she killed him, she was going to gain a huge boost in power. There was no denying that. But as the dragon said, such a jump in power was not without consequences. The rate of her corrosion would grow tremendously, she doubted she would retain her sanity.

She could just leave and be on her way, but then he would hunt her down later. And if she killed him.. There was a chance that she would be alright, even if it was slim. But she could also lend Issei a hand and be on his team. There was no saying what he was going to do to her in the future... Still... it was worth a shot. After all, he was the Red Dragon Emperor.

With her mind set, Viser stared at Issei's unfocused eyes one last time and made her decision. She hesitated for a second, before finaly voicing her choice. " I.. Let's get along, Sekiryutei. "

 ** _[Burst!]_**

Issei suddenly crumpled down. Gasping painfully as he lost all the strength he had in his lower half. " ...the fuck...?"

 **[Your power up has ran out. Your body can't handle that much power for long so I had to get rid of it for you.]** Ddraig explained to the visibly confused and drained Issei. **[As for you.. Viser. It will be nice working with you.]**

"...Likewise Ddraig." The stray devil closed her eyes for a moment and exhaled loudly, working out the stress and frustration out of her system. When she reopened them, her eyes shined with more clarity.

" Let's get you guys out of here for now." She decided after looking around. Then she turned towards Issei who seemed to be on the verge of unconsciousness. His Boosted Gear having faded away. " And.. Sorry for roughing you up Issei."

He barely seemed to register her words. But he still mustered the energy to frown while maneuvered his mouth to mumble a reply. Unfortunately, it was too low for anyone to make out what he said.

 **A.N**

 _Someone asked how Issei knew about Ddraig being inside him. I guess I haven't elaborated on it yet._

 _The reason is the first tutorial he took from the creator of the system. Which I thinks is pretty essential to the story, otherwise, our MC wouldn't know why he was given his powers._ _It's not like he was randomly chosen._

 _You may also wonder how Issei could be so confused with Gamer's Mind. The reason is the attitude. If you decide you don't give a crap, then you don't._ _He also didn't recognize Ddraig for that same reason._

 _To kronos797: I haven't explained how stats work yet, haven't I?_

 _Issei gets SP (stat points) when he levels up. And the higher the level, the more SP he will get. So it's normal for his stats to be so low in the begining. After all, the difference between the stats of a lvl 80 and a lvl 101 can't be the same as lvl 10 and lvl 31. Also, stats are different for each species. For example, a level 11 devil wouldn't have the same stat as a human of the same level. Their standards are different._

 _TheHappyVampire: uhhh.. No_ _._

 _Boblets: Grinding for stats breaks the game when you have something like the Boosted Gear._


End file.
